Heartflame
by Inuki-chan
Summary: A more traditional kind of songfic... Kaoru's perspective of the events of the Kyoto arc. *SPOILER WARNING*


Author's Note and Disclaimer:

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

Hehehe.. I listen to too much music. A songfic this time, based on Cheap Trick's "The Flame." SPOILER WARNING for episodes 31-33, 41, and 60-62 of the anime – parts of the Kyoto/Shishio arc. No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters (though I wish I did!), nor do I own the lyrics or music to the song. Everything and everyone © their respective owners, this is entertainment only, yadda yadda yadda. With that out of the way, enjoy!

Heartflame

Outside the dojo, clouds drifted in front of the setting sun, momentarily deepening the shadows. Inside, Kamiya Kaoru lay in bed, barely moving, barely thinking. The few thoughts she had were focused on the red-haired rurouni who had been such a part of her life for so long – until the other night. She hadn't even realized just how much she depended on him, or how much she cared for him.

Another night slowly closes in

And I feel so lonely

Touching heat freezing on my skin

I pretend you still hold me

The shadows shifted slightly, and for an instant Kaoru imagined the silhouette of two people embracing. Tears blurred her vision, and she tried to block the feeling of Kenshin's warm arms as he held her just before saying goodbye.

I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep

I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you

I can't believe you're gone

You were the first, you'll be the last

"Kenshin..." she whispered. The only man she'd ever cared about so much. The only man she'd ever loved.

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

Whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart and head upon

Remember after the fire, after all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

Her imagination painted vivid pictures of the peaceful, slightly bumbling rurouni turning into the cold-hearted Hitokiri Battousai, and another sob escaped her.

Watching shadows move across the wall

I feel so frightened

I wanna run to you, I wanna call

But I've been hit by lightening

The sun finally set, putting the dancing shadows to rest. Kaoru's rebellious imagination called up the way she felt after Kenshin's parting "sayonara," the emptiness inside and the stunned shock. She was frozen in place, unable to call to him, unable to move, only able to cry and mourn.

Just can't stand up for fallin' apart

Can't see through this veil across my heart over you

You'll always be the one

You were the first, you'll be the last

Megumi gave Kaoru the strength to stand again, the strength to go to Kyoto to see Kenshin again. She still cried, but she was doing something. She was in charge again.

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

Whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart and head upon

Remember after the fire, after all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

"Soon, Kenshin... soon I'll be there with you," she whispered to the night, then turned over and tried to sleep.

I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep

I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you

You'll always be the one

You were the first, you'll be the last

Running into Misao, meeting Hiko Seijiro – neither compared to seeing Kenshin again. A storm of emotions roiled through Kaoru, anger and fear and pain and love all mixed up and fighting for dominance. She was speechless, too stunned by her own reactions to speak to him. It took all her courage and inner strength, plus egging on by Misao and Yahiko, before she could ask if he was angry with her.

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

Whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart and head upon

Remember after the fire, after all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

After the battle for Kyoto was won, he returned to her unconscious and more than half-dead, carried to the remains of the Aoi-ya by Sanosuke. Kaoru ran to him and called his name, but he remained as one dead. The only clue that he still lived was his shallow breathing and faint pulse. Terrified for his life, Kaoru got him immediate medical attention, and a month later he was recovered enough to be up and about.

Whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Wherever you go, I'll be with you

And whatever you want, I'll give it to you

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand, and his simple statement "I am home" brought tears of happiness to her eyes. Now she dreams of the day she'll have the courage to tell her redhead just how much she cares...

Another Author's Note:

WAFFy, I know. Kinda intended to be that way. I was debating telling the story from Kenshin's POV, but decided it didn't fit as well. In case you're wondering, yes I did consult the anime as I went – I get confused easily. Criticism, inconsistencies, compliments, suggestions for better titles, and all the like can be emailed to [inuki42@juno.com][1] or posted here in a review. Arigato!

   [1]: mailto:inuki42@juno.com



End file.
